The Forgotten Elder
by XxArcher
Summary: Ambrose, god of natural disasters, restoration, destruction, and immortality, is hated by his siblings. When Hades uses him in order to earn the trust of the Olympians, his powers begin to grow. This attracts the attention of family members who he must face or aid to determine the fate of Olympus. (Takes place during The Last Olympian)
1. Chapter 1

Ambrose sprinted through the dark forest toward the light of fire that glowed from behind a hill. The low growl and barking of the hellhounds grew louder behind him. The creatures began to close in on the boy, who was almost at the hill overlooking his destination. He quickly approached a large pine tree, however when he attempted to run past he was knocked back and fell on the dirt floor.

"No... no, no. Let me in!" Ambrose shouted in fear and rage. He swung he fist on the border that restricted him from entering. A deep growl emerged from behind him. He turned to see three large hounds surrounding him and slowly walking forward. They began to form a semi-circle around him, one on his left, one on his right, and the largest one in front of him. The hound on the right was the first to charge at Ambrose. The monster jumped at him, however Ambrose slid underneath the creature, and jumped up behind it. The boy jumped on the dog's back only to twist its neck. The hound fell, crumbling into a pile of dust.

Ambrose looked up to find the largest hellhound now running towards him. Before the creature could reach him, Ambrose felt a felt a horrible shock of pain shoot up his left arm as he was pulled to the ground. Above him drooled the third hellhound. Ambrose felt the warm blood spilling down his arm. He looked over at it and saw the golden ichor staining the blue jacket that now had large rips and holes. The largest hellhound approached the boy and walked through the shadow of the pine tree. When it emerged it was now a man cloaked in darkness. Everything from his eyes, to his hair, to his robes, were all completely black. His pale skin was the only thing that allowed Ambrose to see the grin of satisfaction on his face.

"Have you already forgotten your blood? You will not enter that camp because you are considered a threat by the Olympians." the man stated.

"Why must you attack me brother? Especially with these demons of yours?" Ambrose asked.

"You are somewhat of a mortal now and already weak. Why not have a tad bit of fun?" the man laughed.

"You all have already subjected me to my years of youth. My power is diminished and I do not have possession of my weapons. My must my own family still torture me. Why must you torture me brother?"

"Oh Ambrose, don't go acting all innocent now."

"What have I done but inherit a domain I never wanted? Just because you wanted Death doesn't mean-" the man cut off Ambrose and stepped closer.

"I didn't ask for Death, I was sentenced to Death! Zeus and Poseidon took the earthy domains!"

"Exactly we were both given the unwanted! But you have accepted your domain and so have I. My control might be over destruction and disasters, but also immortality and life. There is a delicate balance of both in nature and I was assigned the job of keeping it so." Ambrose stared at his brother hoping he would understand.

"And that make you not only a liability but also an asset." the man stated. "I'm not the only one to feel this way, our brothers and sisters banished you out of Olympus after the fall of Greece to Rome."

"Need I remind you I'm the one that built Greece in the first place. And the one that paved the way and allowed our influences to be spread into Rome and us fading."

"Don't remind me, remind Olympus." he smile slyly.

"Neither you nor I see them sending their creations to kill me in this state."

"They are probably just waiting for you to fade. Maybe that will mean something good for them. But they forget that a Domain remains when the god is gone. Nature remains in tact without Pan, the sun still rises without Helios, the moon still looks down on us without Selene. Destruction will remain without you!" he laughed. "Maybe it'll be passed on to another little Olympian like those irritating twins of Zeus."

"Mother will despise you for this!" Ambrose shouted while trying to get out of the hellhounds grip. The man chuckled.

"Don't speak to me of mother. She already finds you quite repugnant!" The man got closer and the smile faded from his face. "You are the reason mother was almost imprisoned by father. You are lucky he was too "in love" to do anything."

"You lie brother. She does not blame me for her affair!" Ambrose yelled.

"Doesn't she? When was the last you spoke to her, or felt her aid you when a creature from Tartarus tried to rip you to shreds?" he gestured around. "Just accept the fact that the great Rhea does not care for her cursed son." Ambrose began to get up, but was pulled back down by the hound. The boy notably winced in pain. "No, no, no. No fighting for you today."

"What do you want from me?" asked Ambrose quietly.

"What is the matter? I can't just pay my dear old brother a visit?" asked the man. Ambrose stared blankly at him. "No? Well, I guess you are right. I do need something. You are the only of the elder gods to not have a demigod child. Beside Hestia and Hera, all that talk of family and marriage." the man made a gagging motion. "Anyway, due to your lack of spawn the only beings in the camp that know well of your presence and existence are Dionysus and the centaur. I have a son that is aiding me in a plan, and he attends this camp...occasionally. I need someone on the inside that will aid him on this assignment. You will be that person."

Ambrose raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh. "The irony is hilarious brother. The god of death asking the god of immortality to help him. What makes you think I will willingly help you." Ambrose asked incredulously.

"Because it won't be willingly." the man once again smiled. Fire and smoke began swirling around his hands as he approached Ambrose.

"Okay brother. Let us be rational here. There is no need for this." Ambrose attempted to back away but was held in place by the hound.

"It'll be fine. You will remember what I need you to. And you'll forget who you are until need be. I can't have you spoil my plan now, can I?"

"Please brother! This is not the way to do this!" Avius begged. However, the man still approached. "Brother? Brother please! Hades, I said no!" Winds around them began to pick up, clouds began to form above them, and lightning began to strike the trees around them.

Hades reached for Ambrose, the fire and smoke touching his temples. Ambrose bellowed out in pain, "Brother, no!"

Ambrose' vision began to tunnel and the winds died down, the clouds cleared to show the shining moon and stars, and the lightning vanished. Hades removed his hands and Ambrose fell on his back. Before his vision completely tunneled he saw Hades go back into the shadows and the hound loosened its grip and did the same. Ambrose turned his head and saw a human step out from the other side of the hill. The light was cast upon the person from the back and depicted the silhouette of a female. Then slowly everything faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth left the Big House after her meeting with Chiron. She was now heading back to her cabin, now exhausted after a long day. It was a peaceful walk through the camp. Torches lit the paths and the moon hung in the sky beside the stars. Cricket rubbed the legs together making the song of the night. Annabeth could the faint waves of the canoe lake and also the crackle of Hestia's hearth in the green by the cabins. However, before she reached the homes of the campers, she heard barking. The sound grew louder by the second. She looked around, no one else in sight. The barking came from just past Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth, thought of the possibility that it was hellhounds still in camp from the Labyrinth.

She contemplated checking it out, however before she could deny her thoughts and go to her cabin she heard loud yelling. A forceful wind began to blow, clouds covered up the night sky, and lightning bolts were hurled from above at the trees on the hill. She began running over to the scene, and once she arrived everything began to calm down. No more wind, no lightning, and the clouds dispersed.

Annabeth continued to look around, and soon found a boy, about fifteen years old, with black hair, a blue jacket and jeans. He lied still on the ground, his left arm was covered in red, with multiple bite wounds. By his feet rested a large pile of dust. She looked around for the guard dragon Peleus that usually laid around the tree, but he was no where in sight. Annabeth ran toward the cabins and saw Conner Stole, a Hermes camper.

"Go get Chiron!" she yelled to him. He nodded. "Quickly!" she called after him. Annabeth returned back to the boy at Half-Blood Hill, and only minutes later Chiron arrived. Conner and Annabeth hoisted the boy onto Chiron's back.

"Come and see me in the morning." Chiron ordered. He then trotted towards the infirmary. Annabeth began to walk to the cabins alongside Conner.

"Hellhound?" Conner asked.

"That what the wounds seem to indicate. There were upper and lower mandible puncture wounds of a canine." Annabeth stated. Annabeth looked over to Conner, who was already half-way to his cabin. He glanced back and saw her looking at him.

"Oh sorry. I stopped listening at 'indicate'. G'night." Conner said while waving. Annabeth shook her head and walked to her cabin.

* * *

The next morning Annabeth went straight to the Big House. Chiron was already outside and heading inside towards the infirmary. He walked up next to his enchanted wheelchair and sat down, his hooves morphing into fake feet and legs. Annabeth jogged up next to him.

"Why disguise you true form?" Annabeth asked.

"He has already been attacked by a hellhound. No need to make him think he is being attacked by another monster. It's best I talk to him like a mortal first." Chiron said gesturing to his fake legs.

"Chiron?" Annabeth said. He looked down to her.

"Yes Annabeth?" he questioned.

"Did you realize that this boy did not have a weapon with him last night," Chiron nodded. "yet he was found next to a pile of dust?"

"Maybe he is a demigod with talents. Perhaps Demeter. One could always use the plants for protection. Or maybe-" Annabeth cut him off.

"But it began to briefly storm during this incident." she stated.

"Annabeth you are quite intelligent. I'm sure you know that a Anemoi Thuellai can alter the weather." Chiron said.

"But I heard barking last night. And those were canine wounds on his arm."

"I'm sure we will learn of the events that occurred last night when the boy awakens." Chiron assured her. The two now arrived at the infirmary. They entered and saw the boy with bandages around his arm, all placed within a sling. He laid awake speaking to a daughter of Apollo that tended to his wounds. The girl turned when she saw Chiron.

"We have cleaned and wrapped his wounds. He appears to have been attacked by a large dog, most likely hellhound. He has some other cuts and bruises, nothing fatal. However, the is one issue." she stated.

"And that is?" Chiron asked.

"There may have been head trauma, because he states he does not remember the events of the past few days." she explained. Chiron looked over to the boy.

" I'm Chiron. What is your name son?" Chiron questioned. The boy stayed silent for a moment.

"Mason Torres. Wh-where am I again?" the boy spoke.

"You will learn all of that soon. But first I have a few questions." Chiron said. They conversed further and Mason explained that he was 15, a sophomore at a high school in New Jersey, and only remembers his Aunt taking him to some camp for gifted children.

"Wait," the boy looked around. "is this that camp? Where is my Aunt?"

"I'm sure we will be able to reunite you with you Aunt soon." Chiron assured him. "Annabeth, a word please."

The two walked away. "He is a half-blood. I can smell the scent of a deity in his blood. I believe we will just have to wait it out until he is claimed. Until then, when he is healed and ready, would you do the tour of the camp. I have some business to attend to." Annabeth nodded. "Also, get him a weapon. He needs to get used to being armed."

Annabeth returned to the bedside just as Mason received some nectar and ambrosia in order to heal. He turned to Annabeth questioningly with a slight smile on his face.

"Have you seen my Aunt?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, not yet. But soon...hopefully." The boy's smile faded. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I suppose. The pain has subsided." Mason stated. He swung his legs off and attempted to stand.

"Maybe you should just rest. Ambrosia and Nectar with help, but not that much." Annabeth said. Annabeth suddenly was very concerned for the health of the boy. Maybe it was because of how he somewhat reminded her of her boyfriend, Percy. The only difference between the two was a slight age difference and Mason's caramel colored skin. He looked up at her and she noticed the vibrant and innocent green eyes of the boy.

"I'm fine. It is my arm that is hurt. Not my legs." Mason stood fully and stumbled a bit. He clearly lost a lot of blood but would not show it. When he stood he was actually a bit taller than Annabeth.

"Maybe you would like to see the camp?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. They both walked out of the Big House together and she led him towards the armory. As they left campers walked around carrying swords, spears, and bows. Some wore armor, most likely heading for training.

"Ummm, so what is this camp about. What goes on he-" Mason stopped as he saw a guy with the legs of a goat and hooves walk by. He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should go back to the infirmary. I think I hit my head harder then they thought." He turned around and began walking back to the Big House. Annabeth grabbed his arm and stopped him. He winced in pain.

"Oh sorry." she apologized. "But you are fine. It's just a satyr." Mason widened his eyes.

"Just a satyr? Is that supposed to be reassuring?" he asked. Annabeth laughed.

"Come on." Annabeth said. As they walked away Mason continued to look back at the satyr. When touring the camp Annabeth explained the existence of the Greek gods and goddesses, the importance of the Mist, etc.

They passed the volleyball court, the forge, and the amphitheater finally reaching the armory. It was a large metal shed around the side of Athena cabin. Annabeth opened the door and inside was a dark room with the slight glow of celestial bronze weapons. She pushed open another door and the room flooded with outside light.

"Now let's get you a weapon. We don't need another situation like yesterday." Annabeth said. Mason walked in and was amazed by the plethora of weapons. The walls were lined with swords, spears, bows, dagger, clubs, even shotguns.

"I get to choose one of these?" Mason asked. He picked up a spear and swung it around nearly missing Annabeth.

"Whoa there." She dodged the moving spear. "But yea, you do. Just have to find the right one."

"Sorry." Mason said and put down the weapon. He continued to look around, mainly checking out the swords. When he got to the end of the sword he looked back towards Annabeth. "Maybe I'm not supposed to have a weapon. Maybe I should just stay on the sidelines."

"No come on, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "What about a bow?"

Mason shook his head, "I saw the archers at the range. Not the best idea for me."

"Club?" she asked. Mason once again shook his head. "Dagger?"

"Probably not." he said.

"Shotgun?" Annabeth tried.

"Now that's a stretch." Mason laughed. He looked around and noticed a ring sitting on a counter in the corner of the room. "What's that?"

"It looks like one of the Hecate kids' rings. They wear it in order to better control the Mist I believe." Annabeth replied.

"Right, the mystical and powerful force." Mason went and picked it up. It was celestial bronze like the others and also held the image of a lion carved into it.

"Just try it out. Maybe it'll better help you with mist control." she said. "If you don't feel good about a weapon, then maybe it is better you defend yourself."

Mason tried it on and it was a little big. But it slowly formed tighter around his middle finger. "Whoa...this looks kinda familiar too."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about taking off anyone's head with a spear.." Annabeth said. They both began to laugh, however their laugh was cut short by the sound of a conch horn. Annabeth turned toward the entrance. "Percy." she whispered to herself. She began to run out then turned to Mason. "Come on. I'll explain everything."

Mason ran out after her, being careful not to swing his arm, however he noticed the pain was surprisingly pretty much gone. When he left the armory he was surprised to see the same man that was in the wheel chair now half of his body a white stallion. He also had a bow strapped across his back. Many of the campers were also heading to the same area as Annabeth.

"What is going on?" Mason asked.

"A lot of stuff has been happening lately. Some campers had to go on an assignment." Annabeth replied.

"Assignment?" Mason continued to follow her until they reached an area where the centaur had stopped. Annabeth went around him and a boy with jet black hair and green eyes came into view.

"What happened?" she grabbed the boy's arm. "Is Luke-"

"The ship blew up," the boy said. "He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where-" He was then cut off by a girl with blue eyes and brown hair. She pushed through the crowd until she got to the front.

"Where's Charlie?" she demanded while looking around.

The boy glanced at the centaur helplessly.

The centaur then cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-"

"No," she muttered. "No. _No_."

She began to cry, and everyone stood around, too stunned to speak. A larger girl with a bandana and armor then pushed through and put her arm around Silena.

"Come on, girl." she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Everyone else then turned and wandered off in twos and threes, heading towards the cabins. The only others that remained were the centaur, Annabeth, the boy, and myself.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks," he said. "Me too."

Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Percy. Will you tell us what happened?" Mason thought about the name. He remembered Annabeth spoke of him while on the tour. He was her boyfriend that was supposedly powerful and part of some prophecy.

He then told them the story, and also some part about some Titans.

"We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters." the centaur spoke.

"Poseidon mentioned another threat," Percy said. "Something even bigger than the _Princess Andromeda_. I thought it might be that challenge the Titan had mentioned in my dream."

The centaur and Annabeth exchanged looks.

"We will discuss that also," the centaur promised.

"One more thing," Percy took a deep breath. "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy."

The centaur's shoulders sagged. "I've dreaded this day. Very well, Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth-all of it. Let's go to the attic."

The boy then looked over to me followed by everyone's eyes.

"Oh yes." the centaur said. "This is our newest camper. Percy, Mason. Mason, Percy."

He waved, "Sup." Mason waved back. "Sorry you had to come in the middle of a war."

Mason raised his eyebrows, "War?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mason POV**

Over the last few hours that I have been awake my brain has been flooded with information. Not only did I learn of a world of gods and monsters, but that there is supposedly a war happening.

Chiron and I stood at the bottom of the staircase, and watched Annabeth and Percy ascend to the top. They pulled down a ladder which I assumed led to the attic.

Annabeth turned and looked at the centaur.

"You know where it is," he told her. "Bring it down, please."

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy." The both climbed, their bodies disappearing into the ceiling.

"We will go get ready for war council. When the meeting start however, I am going to have to ask you to wait outside." Chiron stated.

I looked over at him questioningly.

"There have been some instances of spies and traitors. We can't afford to allow anyone other than counselors to be present," he looked down. "even that may not be the best idea." He turned and walked into a room with a ping-pong ball in the center.

Within a few minutes, campers began to file in and eyed me as they walked past. Silena walked in still being held by the girl with the bandana who also was wearing armor and a spear. She also had a boar-shaped helmet under one arm and a knife at her belt. Silena held a steaming cup in her hand and placed in on the table when she sat down. The rest of the campers gathered around the table and sat as well.

One camper walked past the girl with the bandana. "Still butt-hurt Clarisse?"

"Still a selfish piece of garbage like the rest of your cabin, Yew?" she shot back.

"Oh you are one to call someone a piece of garbage. Someone could smell your cabin all the way from the stables, and that's saying something." the boy said.

"Of course you are always at the stables. Only a jack-ass like you would take our loot!" the girl yelled while standing up. The boy walked over to her just Percy, Chiron, and Annabeth entered. Chiron had left to get the two, and they all now walked in together. The boy stood on his tiptoes to get in Clarisse's' face which was funny because it was about a foot higher.

"It's _our_ loot!" he yelled. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!" Much like myself, around the table the other campers were trying not to laugh. However, Silena still sat there, not paying attention, staring at the ping-pong net.

"STOP IT!" Percy yelled. "What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse glowered at him. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect coming from you," Michael said.

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarisse shouted. "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

A guy at the table cleared his throat. "Clarisse had refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days."

"It's been wonderful," another guy said wistfully.

"What issue?" Percy asked.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters-"

"Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters the what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complain!"

"That would be nice," someone muttered.

Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D-"

"As you know," Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now, "our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this."

"I see," Clarisse said. "And the senior counselors? Are _any_ of you gonna side with me?"

She looked around and now no one was smiling. No one met her eyes.

"Fine." Clarisse turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you just lost . . . Anyway, I apologize. To _you_. Nobody else."

Silena kept staring at the ping-pong net.

Clarisse threw her knife on the table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."

Everyone was too stunned to say anything as Clarisse stormed out of the room.

The silence was broke when Michael said, "Good riddance."

"Are you kidding?" a girl on the other side of the table said. "This is a disaster!"

"She can't be serious," said the boy who had been making jokes earlier. "Can she?"

Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually." However, he didn't even seem convinced by his own words. He looked up at me, and motioned his head toward the door. I nodded and began walking out. As I left Chiron spoke, "Now, if you please, counselours, Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy-the Great Prophecy."

* * *

Over the next few days I was getting used to camp. My everyday outfit would now be an orange camp t-shirt, like everyone else, and some jeans. Since I was a new camper and haven't been claimed I had to stay in a crowded Hermes cabin. Some children of Hecate had took it upon themselves to teach me how to control the Mist when they saw my new ring. Turns out it wasn't actually a lion on my ring but a dragon and believed to be originally owned by a famous Welsh sorcerer, who was descended from a powerful line of Druids who Hecate had a liking to.

As I was walking to breakfast the next morning I heard someone walked up beside me.

"Mason right?" I turned to see a guy with light brown somewhat curly hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be about two years older than me, and was only a few inches taller.

"Yea, you know me?" I asked.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Not everyone can just go around and pick up Emrys' ring."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing," he smiled slightly. "Anyway, I'm Harrison. Some of my siblings told me about you. They think you might be one of us from the way you control the Mist."

"One of Us?" I asked.

"Yea," he said. "A child of Hecate."

"Oh, well I mean it is always possible. I haven't been claimed yet." I said.

He nodded, "Hey, so why don't we go try out some more difficult tricks later and test this possibility. Who knows, you might even get claimed in the process."

"Sure," I said. "Won't change the fact I'm stuck in that crowded cabin though will it?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but you'll get used to it."

We reached the dining pavilion and ate. We had sacrifice a portion of our food to the gods, by burning in in a bathtub-sized brazier. Afterward a few other campers decided to tag along with Harrison and I as we walked toward the Strawberry Fields.

"Hey, why are we doing out here and not with the others training in the Arena?" I asked. Harrison whistled and clicked his tongue.

"We definitely can't practice our Magic in there. Last year one of the Ares kids threw a sphere at one at a Hecate kid, and she turned them all into puddles of water. They went right down the drains in the floor. It took weeks to get all the campers back."

"They make us train our here now." laughed a girl who was already at the field.

"Not very funny." said Harrison.

I was afraid to ask if she was the cause, but she extended her hand. "Lou Ellen. But you can just call me Lou."

I shook her hand. "Mason Torres." She had dark hair and emerald green her other hand was a water bottle. She uncapped it and somehow smiled as she drank. I thought about the possibility of the water being liquefied campers.

"She is just messing with you." said Harrison. "Right?!" Lou put her hands up in defense then set down her water bottle.

"Alright, ready to try some magic?" she asked excitedly.

"I suppose." I said.

We spent the next two hours attempting spells and incantations, of which none worked, for me at least. I had found out that Harrison was considered on the best illusionist at camp using the Mist. Lou had taught me a few more thing about using the Mist such as memory altering and Mistforms.

"Not all Magic is incantation and spells though. Some is natural. Like weather altering magic." Harrison said. "Here, try this." He turned toward the field. Some of the younger campers were playing in the strawberries. Harrison closed both of his hands into fists beside each other, and expanded/opened his hands until the space between them looked like the shape of a cloud. A small cloud formed in his hands as did a much larger one above the field. He put the tip of his fingers inside the small cloud in his palm and did a downward swiping motion. Rain began to fall simultaneously in both the large cloud and small. Some campers began to laugh and dance around in the rain, while other ran out glaring at him. He squeezed his palms and both clouds dissipated.

"Hey!" the campers who were dancing called out and whined for him to do it again.

Harrison smiled and waved. He put his hand on my shoulder. "He is gonna make one for you this time." They cheered and looked at the sky waiting for the rain.

I stared at him, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You got this. It's simple." he assured. "Beginner's Magic."

"Just copy what he did." Lou said.

"Okay," I said. "Here goes nothing." I closed both of my hands into fists beside each other, careful to move my arm while in the sling, and opened them until the space between them looked like the shape of a cloud. Nothing happened.

"Focus." Lou said gently.

I felt my eyebrows crinkle in concentration. The space between my hands remained empty as did the sky.

"Are you gonna do it?" called a little girl in the field.

"Harry, maybe he just isn't-" Lou was cut off.

"He can do it. I can feel it." Harrison shot back.

"Harrison." Lou said.

"Just shut up Lou!" Harrison shouted. In my hands, a cloud bubbled to life as did a much larger one above the field. I looked over and Harrison smiled. He motioned for me to continue. I put the tip of my fingers inside the small cloud in my palm and swiped them downward. Rain began to fall simultaneously in both the large cloud and small. The kids shouted in happiness and continued to dance.

He clapped and whooped loudly. He came over, grabbed me and ruffled my hair. "Welcome to the world of magic brother! I told you Lou!" he turned to looked at her but she was already walking away. He clapped me on my back. "Oh well. At least-"

He was cut off by screaming. The children in the field were now running out crying and rubbing their eyes. Parts of their exposed skin was blackened like it was burning. I looked up at the cloud. It was turning a sickly shade of green and the rain changed to match the color. The strawberry field began to shrivel up and die, and in some areas began to ignite and burn. The cloud slowly began to grow.

"Wait, wait," I said. "What is happening? Why is this happening? This isn't what I wanted to do!" I looked at Harrison who stood wide eyed, staring at the cloud. "Harry!" He turned and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. The wind had started to pick up. "What do we do?!"

"Stop the cloud!" he yelled over the wind. I put my hands up around the smaller version of the cloud and tried to close my hands, but the palms of my hands began to burn. I winced in pain and pulled my hands back. I looked to Harrison and shook my head.

He looked around. "Get everyone away." he stated. "I'll try." He went over to cloud and tried to close his hand around it, he too winced and pulled back. Campers were now running and screaming. Some campers were trying to leading the littler ones who were in the field away. They still held there face in their hands, covering their eyes. The fires of the strawberry field began to spread, and it was odd that the rain didn't put it out but seemed to make the flames grow larger.

Some campers along with Chiron ran up to the scene. "Oh my gods." said Annabeth. She stood next to me. Percy ran up next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"The creek Percy!" Chiron shouted over the wind. Percy nodded and ran beside the creek. He put his palms upward, pulled, and then pushed forward. The creek rose and began to flood the fields.

"The rain," Annabeth shouted. "The rain is seeping into the creek." I looked over and sure enough the green began to spread downstream. Lou Ellen now appeared beside us. She looked at Harrison who was still trying to figure out the miniature green cloud. He tried spell after spell but the condensed air only sparked and grew. It was only a matter of time until it was a full-size storm cloud.

"I'll handle the creek." Lou Ellen said. Along the banks of the creek the grass began to die and wilt. Lou clapped her hands together but only allowed the bases of her palm to touch. The soil on both sides of the river shot toward each other and created a make-shift damn like you do to keep the water in a moat for a sand castle. The green water reached the damn and stopped. Lou turned to me. "We really need you to get rid of the cloud."

"I tried-" I was cut off.

She looked me in my eyes. "I know you can do this." She pushed me toward the miniature cloud. Harrison looked at me and moved. I pulled my arm out of the sling. There was still a bit of pain but I quickly got over it. I put my hands around the cloud again. I felt the palm of my hands begin to burn. I didn't pull away, but instead continued to close my fingers around it. When the cloud finally touched my fingers pain shot up my arms and throughout my body. I bellowed in pain but still continued to close my hands. The wind slowly began to subside and the cloud began to crumple on itself. Just as the cloud was about to disappear and the rain stop, a bolt of lightning shot down toward the middle of the field. Everyone within a few hundred yards were thrown back.

I laid on the ground my ears ringing and my body burning and aching. I saw Annabeth run up next to me, followed by Chiron and Percy. Behind them Lou was yelling at Harrison who looked toward me. Campers soon became a crowd, an audience, surrounding the whole scene.

I heard faint speaking around me but it was mostly inaudible due to my still ringing ears. I tried to stand but couldn't. I just laid there motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're very prone to hospitalization aren't you?" I opened my eyes to Annabeth sitting beside me. On her lap was some papers and a laptop. I could see that they were sketches of buildings with writing. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it wasn't until now that I really noticed her intense, stormy grey eyes. I laid there in the same cot as the day before.

"Hey," I said slowly. My ears had stopped ringing and I was beginning to gain feeling in my limbs again. "What time is it?"

"2 o'clock." Annabeth said shaking her head.

"Well a couple hours isn't bad." I laughed. "Just like I took a-"

Annabeth turned to me. "No. Not hours." She rubbed her nose. "Mason, everything happened two days ago."

I stared at her. Then my thoughts jumped to the screaming children. "The younger camper? The ones that were in the field."

She shook her head. "Mason, you're new. You can't control your powers yet. Even Percy blew up a toilet the first time-"

"Annabeth . . . What happened to the kids?" I asked. She sighed and looked at the other cots. I followed her gaze and my heart sank.

Young campers slept in the other cots, and their eyes were covered with gauze. Many of them were wrapped from head to toe in bandages. A few Apollo campers went from cot to cot and gave them sips of nectar and small bits of ambrosia.

"The rain from yesterday turned out to be poisonous." Annabeth stated. I looked back at her. "Many of the kids have been blinded. Others with second and third degree burns." Annabeth didn't meet my eyes. I looked forward and a young girl laid in the cot in front of me. Her face was dry, scaly, and darkened. Over her eyes were thick gauze but she still sobbed, though any tears would be soaked up. Suddenly, I was painfully aware of the fact that I was not bandaged up. My skin was perfectly fine and no burns could be seen. My left arm had somehow seemed to also heal from the dog bites.

"I- I did th-" My voice broke.

"Mason." Annabeth said. "You are new, and people are paranoid." I looked over at her. Her hand was resting on the hilt of a dagger beside her.

"They think I am a spy?" I wondered. She nodded. "And so do you." She looked away, her hand still on the hilt of the blade.

"I mean honestly, can you blame anyone for suspecting? We don't get many new campers nowadays, and once you show up, seven of our campers are put in the infirmary." Annabeth said.

"No, I suppose I can't." I sighed. There was a silence between us that was broken by the sound of hooves on wood. Chiron walked into the room but not in any wheel-chair but instead the lower half of his body was that of a white horse. I remembered that last night I had noticed it but too much was going on for it to actually register. At this point not much was surprising me anymore.

"Mr. Torres." Chiron started. He had a slight frown and I couldn't tell whether he was angry or upset. Maybe both.

"Chiron. You have to believe me. It wasn't intentional. I really didn't mean-" Chiron held his hand up and cut me off.

"I know." he said. My eyebrows raised. "Both Lou Ellen and Harrison spoke to me about it yesterday. You all were practicing you magic and it got out of hand. Harrison took full responsibility." I let out a small sigh of relief. "But that doesn't change the fact that it happened. This should give you even more reason to prove your loyalty to the camp and Olympus. If you truly are not a spy as suspected by many of the campers then we need to see reason to believe you."

I began to get feeling throughout the rest of my body. It's like my body was beginning to wake up but with every second I could feel more of the pain.

"You will train like usual but under supervision." Chiron stated. He looked to Annabeth and smiled. She was about to speak but something started to ring. She stopped, her eyes wide.

"Is that a phone?" I asked. I hadn't seen one the whole time that I have been at this camp. I wish I would've known. I could've used it to call my Aunt. I was surprised that I had forgotten about her, and I felt horrible that I did to. I had no clue of her whereabouts. I was going to ask about her but Chiron spoke.

"Yes," he said with his arms crossed. "I am wondering the same thing." Annabeth shrugged and rocked.

"I don't hear anything." she said. Her face was red. Chiron raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Chiron." She sat up and fumbled around her. Papers fell to the ground. She finally go her phone and read the screen. "Ms. Jackson?" She flipped it open but it was too late. She clicked the phone and put it back to her ear. Her eyes widened and went to Chiron.

"It's Percy. We have to go." she said. She explained that Percy just arrived in Manhattan and we needed to get our fighters and get to Olympus. It wasn't very much to go on, a very vague voicemail with the sound of car horns in the background.

"What about the camp? Surely, he doesn't expect us to leave the camp undefended." Chiron stated. He began to pace. "Well, if Perseus believes we need to get there now, it must be for good reason. Annabeth, round up our best fighters. Be sure to get Athena, Demeter, and Apollo cabins, and-" he looked at her.

"Ares?" she asked.

He nodded. "Try your best but don't press. Hopefully, Clarisse will come to her senses."

"Let me help." I interrupted. They both looked at me. Then, Chiron looked to the campers in the other cots.

"You're wounded." Annabeth said. I shook my head and attempted to stand.

"I'll be fine." I stated.

Chiron looked back over to me. "I still don't believe that this is the best ide-"

"You wanted me to prove my loyalty. Let me do so." I said. "I'm still good enough with the Mist. At least, I can help with defenses." Annabeth and Chiron looked at each other then back to be.

"Okay," Chiron said. "I better not regret this. Go get some armor and meet back by Thalia's Pine." Both Annabeth and Chiron quickly left.

I attempted to run but it was more like a steady jog. I was still a bit sore, but wouldn't let it show. Some younger campers were handing out black camouflage outfits to most of the older campers. I grabbed some and was happy to change into some not so burned clothes. When I was on my way to the armory, all around camp most of the campers either avoided me or glared at me. Many of the other ran quickly around me even with a full-body of armor. When I reached the Armory, it was crowded with campers trying to get armor. Over in one corner I noticed Lou Ellen helping Harrison strap in some buckles of a chest plate. She flicked her hand and said a phrase in what I could only assume was Ancient Greek. The armor on both of them shimmered. I went up to them. They both stopped what they wee doing a looked at me.

"You okay?" Lou asked. I nodded, though it was somewhat a lie. Harrison looked down and shifted and arm guard he was wearing.

"If you are coming you should get some armor. Here," Harrison pulled out some armor, a belt, a quiver of arrows, and some combat boots. He threw the boots to me. "Try these."

I put on the boots, and they were a bit tight but were okay. I nodded. They motioned for me to come over, and helped me into the armor. Overall the armor was pretty heavy and I shifted my weight uneasily. Lou did the same motion and phrase from earlier and it suddenly felt like I wasn't wearing any of it.

"Makes the armor light as a feather but still works the same." she states. Harrison pulled a strap of the chest plate that was around my rib cage and I winced.

"Sorry Mason." he said. I shook my head.

"Nah," I said. "The pain is gone now."

"No Mason," he looked me in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I knew now that he wasn't referring to the armor. He felt guilty about the magic cloud situation a couple days ago.

I nodded. "None of it was intentional." He cleared his throat and grabbed the quiver. He handed it to me and I put it on. Then he grabbed a black long bow with golden engravings down the sides.

"I know you have been training, but this bow is enchanted." Harrison said. "You won't miss with it."

"Thanks." I said. He nodded.

Annabeth ran in and everyone looked to her.

"Vans are here." she stated. "We need to go." She left and everyone quickly filed out of the armory. We ran across camp to the pine tree that sat on the hill. There was what appeared to be golden wool intertwined in the branches, which glittered in the afternoon sunlight. A snake-headed dragon with copper scales and yellow eyes encircled the pine at the base.

We reached the hill and looked down a few hundred feet to see three white vans pulled up to the side of the street. On the side of all of them were the words _Delphi Strawberry Service._ I thought about how these vans were not gonna be put to the use of transporting any delicious, red berries from our camp anytime soon. Through the window of the first van, I could see a large man with a security uniform, but when he turned he had many more eyes than just two. In the driver's seat of the other two there were human/chicken hybrids, and one yelled out the window at the other. Chiron was somehow already seated in the back of first van. All of the campers that were going filed into the vans. I sat in the first one along with Annabeth, Lou, Harrison, Chiron, Silena, and a set of twins. Chiron squeezed in a wheelchair which took up a few of the seats. Then, we pulled off.

It was a long and uncomfortable drive but no one in our van complained. Everyone in our car was silent and seemed slightly nervous, which made me extremely nervous. It had just dawned on my that I had put on armor and volunteered to go fight in a war. I shifted uneasily in my seat. Our silence was broken by the ringing of Annabeth's cell phone.

One of the twin looked up at her. "It's as if we aren't already a huge group of demigods traveling together and letting every monster in the world know where we are. Then someone decides to bring a cell phone just to make matters-" He stopped talking when Annabeth glared at him and grabbed the dagger that was strapped to her arm. He gulped. "Proceed."

She looked at the phone and only became much more angry. She answered it, "Percy, where have you been? Your message said almost nothing! We've been worried sick!" There was talking on the other side of the line. "We're on our way like you asked, almost to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. But Percy, what are you planning? We've left the camp virtually undefended, there no way the gods-" She was cut off by more talking and then she hung up. She looked to Chiron. "He'll be waiting there." Chiron nodded.

After about an hour more of driving we finally arrived. All the vans pulled up to the curb beside the Empire State Building. The doors slid open and the campers climbed out. When I was about to climb out I noticed a large black dog sitting beside Percy on the sidewalk. I stopped automatically.

In the back of my mind I started to see images: three different dogs of the same species, a dark forest, a man cloaked in all black with an ear to ear smile, hands with fire and smoke swirling around them.

"Mason?" Annabeth questioned. I looked at her and noticed everyone around staring at me. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry." I said. I got out of the van and walked the opposite way from the dog. When I was standing there, Lou walked over.

"You all good?" she asked. "You looked like you saw a ghost. And I would know something about that, my mother is the goddess of them after all." She laughed.

"No, I'm-" I contemplated explaining but chose against it. "I'm fine." She nodded and walked over to some other campers waiting. When she moved I noticed Harrison was standing a few yards away watching me and Lou talk. He quickly averted his eyes and turned.

Percy started talking. "Thanks for coming, everybody. Chiron, after you."

Chiron shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point to never visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

"But you're our leader." Percy objected.

Chiron smiled. "I am you trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, _you_ called the cappers her, Percy. _You_ are the leader." Everyone looked to Percy.

He took a deep breath. "okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer." He spoke quickly to the multi-eyed security guard, who seemed to be upset by what he was asked to do but agreed.

Chiron shook Percy's hand. "You do well, Percy. Just remember your strengths and beware your weaknesses."

He nodded and smiled, then looked to the campers. "Let's go."


End file.
